vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Eulophidae
}} Eulophidae − семейство паразитических наездников надсемейства Chalcidoidea подотряда Стебельчатобрюхие отряда Перепончатокрылые насекомые. Размеры мелкие (от 0,4 до 6 мм, в основном 1–3 мм). Крылья с сильно редуцированным жилкованием. Биология Паразиты Lepidoptera, Diptera, Coccoidea. Есть даже полуводные виды, паразитирующие на жуках Psephenidae. Распространение Космополитное Классификация :*Смотрите статью "Список родов Eulophidae" Около 3900 видов, 300 родов. 5 подсемейств. Это одно из двух крупнейших подсемейств Chalcidoidea (наряду с Pteromalidae). Включает род Elasmus ранее составлявший отдельное семейство "Elasmidae". *Elasminae *Entedoninae *Euderinae *Eulophinae *Tetrastichinae Обычные виды Литература * Никольская М. Н. Хальциды фауны СССР (Chalcidoidea). М. ; Л. : Изд-во АН СССР, 1952. Вып. 44. 576 с. В надзаг.: Определители по фауне СССР, изд. Зоол. ин-том АН СССР. * Askew, R.R. 1968. Hymenoptera 2. Chalcidoidea Section (b). Handbooks for the Indentification of British Insects 8(2)b:39pp. * Askew, R.R. 1971. Parasitic insects :xvii+316pp. American Elsevier Publishing Co., Inc., New York. * Boucek, Z. 1988. Australasian Chalcidoidea (Hymenoptera). A biosystematic revision of genera of fourteen families, with a reclassification of species: 832pp.. CAB International, Wallingford, Oxon, U.K., Cambrian News Ltd; Aberystwyth, Wales. * Boucek, Z. & Askew, R.R. 1968a. Palaearctic Eulophidae sine Tetrastichinae. Index of Entomophagous Insects 3:260pp. (Ed.: Delucchi, V.; Remaudière, G.) Le François, Paris. * Bryan, G. 1980. The British species of Achrysocharoides (Hymenoptera, Eulophidae). Systematic Entomology 5(3):245-262. * Burks, B.D. 1965. The North American species of Elasmus Westwood (Hymenoptera, Eulophidae). Proceedings of the Biological Society of Washington 78:201-208. * Clancy, D.W. 1946. The insect parasites of Chrysopidae (Neuroptera). Univ. Calif. Publs Ent. 7:403-496. * Dahms, E.C. 1984. Revision of the genus Melittobia (Chalcidoidea: Eulophidae) with the description of seven new species. Memoirs of the Queensland Museum 21:271-336. * Delvare G. & Aberlenc P., 1989. Les insectes d'Afrique et d'Amérique tropicale. Clés pour la reconnaissance des familles. PRIFAS, CIRAD édition. * Ferrière, C. 1929. The Asiatic and African species of the genus Elasmus Westw. (Hym, Chalcid.). Bulletin of Entomological Research 20:411-423. * Gauld I. and Bolton B., 1988. The hymenoptera. British Museum, 332 pp. * Gauthier, N., LaSalle, J., Quicke, D.L.J. & Godfray, H.C.J. 2000. Phylogeny of Eulophidae (Hymenoptera: Chalcidoidea), with a reclassification of Eulophinae and the recognition that Elasmidae are derived eulophids. Systematic Entomology 25:521-539. * Graham, M.W.R. de V. 1959. Keys to the British genera and species of Elachertinae, Eulophinae, Entedontinae and Euderinae (Hym., Chalcidoidea). Transactions of the Society for British Entomology 13(10):169-204. * Graham, M.W.R. de V. 1963. Additions and corrections to the British list of Eulophidae (Hym., Chalcidoidea). Transactions of the Society for British Entomology 15(9):167-275. * Graham, M.W.R. de V. 1987. A reclassification of the European Tetrastichinae (Hymenoptera: Eulophidae), with a revision of certain genera. Bulletin of the British Museum (Natural History) (Entomology series) 55(1):1-392. * Graham, M.W.R. de V. 1991. A reclassification of the European Tetrastichinae (Hymenoptera: Eulophidae): revision of the remaining genera. Memoirs of the American Entomological Institute No 49:322pp. * Graham, M.W.R. de V. 1995. European Elasmus (Hymenoptera: Chalcidoidea, Elasmidae) with a key and descriptions of five new species. Entomologist's Monthly Magazine 131:1-23. * Hansson, C. 1985. Taxonomy and biology of the Palaearctic species of Chrysocharis Forster, 1856 (Hymenoptera: Eulophidae). Ent. Scand. (supplement) 26:1-130. * Hansson, C. 1987. Revision of the New World species of Chrysocharis Forster (Hymenoptera: Eulophidae). Ent. Scand. (supplement) 31:3-86. * LaSalle, J. 1994a. North American genera of Tetrastichinae (Hymenoptera: Eulophidae). Journal of Natural History 28:109-236. * Peck, O. 1963. A catalogue of the Nearctic Chalcidoidea (Insecta; Hymenoptera). Canadian Entomologist (Supplement) 30:1-1092. * Riek, E.F. 1967. Australian Hymenoptera Chalcidoidea family Eulophidae, subfamily Elasminae. Australian Journal of Zoology 15:145-199. * Schauff, M.E. 1991. The Holarctic genera of Entedoninae (Hymenoptera: Eulophidae). Contributions of the American Entomological Institute 26(4):109pp. Ссылки * BioLib * Universal Chalcidoidea Database *Рода Неарктики: определитель *Eulophidae *Fauna Europaea *Nomina Insecta Nearctica *Ponent Испанская фауна:фото. *Universal Chalcidoidea Database Категория:Наездники Категория:Семейства насекомых